Family Bonds Broken
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: Blood is thicker than water. I laugh at this because whoever said this told the biggest lie of all.


**Family Bonds Broken**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto except my oc Akane Uchiha. And if I did own Naruto it wouldn't be over thirteen seasons long.

**Author Note: The SOPA is back! Google it to find out more info**

There's an old saying: 'Blood is thick than water' I laugh at that because whoever said this told the biggest lie of all. I know this to be true from personal experience because I had the misfortune of being born into the Uchiha Clan as the twin sister of International Criminal Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Akane Uchiha. Growing up with the Uchiha was not enjoyable for they all with the exception of my eldest brother Itachi were filled with arrogance and delusions of power and it would be these two traits that would be their downfall. Their arrogance and delusions of power formed a rift between me and them since I didn't have those same qualities and because I lacked said qualities there were always comments such as: There's something wrong with this one, she doesn't act like an Uchiha, just like Obito.

My relationship with my parents was practically non-existent. My so called father would yell: You're an Uchiha act like one! He would attempt to fill my head with prideful nonsense about how we were elite, and how the village would be nothing without us. The arrogance he tried to fill me with would be his undoing. My so called mother never defended me instead she just quietly submitted to her husband always taking his side. My relationship with Sasuke wasn't any better. My so called twin brother used to ask me: How can you be an Uchiha and not act like one? A bitter one-sided sibling rivalry was started especially after I activated the bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan, the rivalry turned even more bitter when it turned out that I was very good at using the Fire Style and had the abilities of a Chakra Sensor. The discovery of my talents and awakened Sharingan brought me the attention of the clan, and it was disgusting that they didn't pay me much attention when I had undiscovered skills, but now when I had skills they acknowledge me. The only one in the clan who understood me was Itachi, but in the end he left after killing everyone except for me and Sasuke, and I wouldn't understand the reason until years later.

After the massacre I tried to be there for Sasuke, but the two of us only grew further since we both had different ambitions, his focused on getting revenge and my mine didn't. I didn't want revenge, I only wanted answers as to why the massacre happened and why were Sasuke and I spared. In the end Sasuke's obsession with revenge grew out of control as he defected from Konoha and he became a heartless empty shell of a man who consumed by his hatred and fueled by his need for revenge. As for me I got my answers as to why the massacre happened and the reason I was spared alongside the person who use to be my sibling. Knowing the truth only helped to cause a bigger rift between me and the Uchiha clan, I hated the clan instead of Konoha and I mentally pledged my allegiance to Konoha and I got rid of everything that I owned that bore the Uchiha symbol and tossed into the trash. I understood Itachi's reasons for doing what he did and I could say in the end that he made the right choice. Sasuke was another matter for he didn't understand the bigger picture that Itachi and I both saw and so he set out to destroy the place he once called home along with the people who ruined his life and caused him to kill his brother.

When it came time to meet my twin on the battlefield I knew he had to be stopped no matter the cost. I didn't bother to talk sense into him like Naruto did, instead I fought him.

"This is how you honor their memory? By siding with those who prejudiced us and cause our brother to slaughter his own family?!" He spat venomously as though I had done a heinous crime. "You're an Uchiha!"

"No, I'm not, I may have the appearance and bloodline of one, but I was never an Uchiha." I said my voice never wavering. "For I would rather die alongside my friends and village than fight for the sake of your power-hungry scum of a clan."

"They were our family, our parents, brother, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents!" He spat further infuriated.

"I have no love for them, except for Itachi and he made his choice in life." I said. "Your father and mother are just the people who sired me, they and the rest of your clan were never my family and neither are you. My family is Naruto, my sensei, and the rest of the Konoha Twelve."

"You traitor!" He screamed.

"Go rot in hell with the rest of your putrid clan."

In the end this was our lot in life to destroy each other Sasuke. Just like how Itachi killed the clan, and you killed Itachi, so now I will kill you. For I will fight until my dying breathe for my new family for they were a better family to me than my own biological one, because in the end our blood wasn't thicker than water.


End file.
